<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun-Kissed by possiblewitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384297">Sun-Kissed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblewitch/pseuds/possiblewitch'>possiblewitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Jackals, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Doubt, Early Mornings, Eventual Fluff, First Love, Flowers, Forehead Kisses, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Matchmaking, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Hinata Natsu, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Orange, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Roses, Sakusa takes his pining out on some roses, Self-Doubt, Sibling Love, Siblings, Touch-Starved, Touching, Volleyball, flower shop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblewitch/pseuds/possiblewitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with the roses, and it ends with them too. They're big and red and beautiful. There's too many in the bouquet. For some reason, Sakusa loathes them. And he definitely doesn't like them in Hinata's hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sun-Kissed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think this fic has varying lengths of quality, so some of it you'll probably hate more than the other stuff :) I'll probably revisit it sometime in the future, where my writing's not so trash lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite what his teammates might have told you, Sakusa Kiyoomi did not hate puppies. Or chocolate ice cream. He didn't hate stripes or spots or patterned shirts. Hawaiian shirts were not good. Orange is a nice colour, and black pen did get kind of boring after a while. Atsumu and Bokuto had spent months curating this list of lies about him, and then they took the time to feed them to anyone who might listen.</p>
<p>When Hinata came to tryout for their team, only a few people were allowed to watch. People that could be trusted not to make loud noises and distract the players- so of course neither Atsumu or Bokuto were invited. Sakusa wasn't one to keep an eye on lower division teams, but he did recognise a few from some of the more outstanding ones. They were average, of course. The standards of Black Jackals were too high for them. But Hinata...</p>
<p>The Schweiden Adlers had a good selection of players on their team. Kageyama and Ushijima were good examples. They also had a short player of their own, one who had regularly attended training camp with him: Hoshiumu Kourai. He was good. A short guy with a bubbly personality and a good jump. But Hinata was something different. Something new. </p>
<p>Bokuto recognised him as soon as he came into the changing rooms for his first practise. Something about him being his disciple. Atsumu had followed him in his excitement soon after, his smile wide. Sakusa regretted Hinata joining- even if he didn't make the decision himself- almost immediately. He was just another chaotic personality in the team that he felt responsible for. </p>
<p>But a lot of things happened, one after the other- that look of concentration, the incredible jump, his dedication to training (even beyond the usual time for pro players), and <em>that quick</em>- it was a lot to take in. It made his head spin. He got on quickly with the team members, and then Hinata had tried his luck on him. Had it worked? Sakusa didn't think so. He'd pushed him away a lot. But he was always greeted with a big wave and even bigger smile whenever he walked onto the court. Hinata was always there first, too. Apparently he beat the staff some days.</p>
<p>So it was weird when the team arrived to practise, and... Hinata wasn't.</p>
<p>He just wasn't <em>there</em>.</p>
<p>And then they <em>skipped over</em> his absence. He was an important part of the team, right? He was going on the starting lineup for their first game of the season! Bokuto seemed a little antsy before Atsumu calmed him down, and nobody bothered to comment on it. Sakusa wasn't sure why he was so worked up over this. At the very least, it wasn't rational- they were barely acquaintances. </p>
<p>"Ah! Sorry I'm late!"</p>
<p>He whipped around to see a panting Hinata, still in casual clothes, his bag slung over his shoulder. Normally he would be rolling his eyes, complaining quietly that if you couldn't make it to practise on time, then you didn't deserve to be playing pro. But normally, his eyes wouldn't be stuck onto Hinata this long. </p>
<p>"Oh- I'm not dressed!" He laughed nervously. "I'll be right back!"</p>
<p>Hinata Shouyou had a big bouquet of roses in his hands.</p>
<p>━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━</p>
<p>It was hard to focus in practise. </p>
<p>Sakusa couldn't quite put his finger on it, but whenever his mind drifted toward Hinata, his stomach twisted. He grimaced as he watched the spiker slam the ball into the court, drift gently to the ground, and yell excitedly to Atsumu, who ruffled his hair affectionately. Bokuto yelled back at him with even more energy. Was it a bug? No, that couldn't be it. He cleaned his apartment regularly and was definitely vaccinated. Had he caught it from someone else? No, he'd know otherwise. So it had to be something else.</p>
<p>He couldn't get the flowers out of his head either. The roses were a classic red, a simple declaration of love. Who had declared their love for him? Why so <em>many?</em>  The flowers made his stomach twist too. Didn't they know that Hinata was busy? That he had a lot of practise to fit in before their first game of the season? He needed to focus all of his attention on volleyball!</p>
<p>
  <em>Would I think differently if it was me? </em>
</p>
<p>The thought made him jerk back. <em>No, </em>he wouldn't think differently if it was him. Volleyball needed to come first. Why had the question popped into his head anyway? It wasn't him. It couldn't be him because he'd never be buying flowers for Hinata Shouyou because... </p>
<p>Because...</p>
<p>Because buying flowers for someone meant you <em>like </em>liked them, usually. Sakusa felt childish describing it like that to himself. Pulling apart his feelings and his thoughts in practise really wasn't ideal, but he could feel the quality in his spikes and blocks going down as their time progressed. It was nearly over and he still hadn't figured out the root of the problem. </p>
<p>"You sure got some pretty flowers, huh Shouyou?"</p>
<p>"Yeah! I love them! Like a lot! They're so pretty, and they smell so nice!"</p>
<p>He frowned and looked the other way. Those dumb flowers. He hated them. Part of him wanted to rip them apart and throw them in the bin, but it wouldn't change the fact that Hinata had been given a big bouquet of roses. And then the boy that vaguely resembled him the sun would be incredibly sad. No matter what happened, Sakusa didn't want to see that happen to him.</p>
<p>He mulled that over. There was something he was intentionally avoiding.</p>
<p>Practise ended, and the team filed into the changing room. Sakusa was still thinking as he wandered towards the place where he left his stuff. His heart stopped in his chest when he realised he was right next to Hinata. The kid had plonked all his stuff right next to his, almost cornering him. </p>
<p>"Okay, let's look at this bouquet!"</p>
<p>"Bokuto! Shouldn't you be getting dressed first?"</p>
<p>The hyperactive spiker had his shirt <em>not quite</em> over his head. It was hanging onto his forehead, inside out. Bokuto seemed more interested in the roses than actually getting back into comfortable clothes, and Hinata looked like he was fine with that. </p>
<p>"Blah blah blah- Tsum-Tsum! Look at these!"</p>
<p>"<em>DON'T CALL ME THAT!" </em></p>
<p>Sakusa turned back to his own stuff, trying to focus on getting out of there as soon as possible. The room was too small for this amount of energy- it made him feel cramped, and the space around him crowded. Hinata was still excitedly chattering away to his teammate, even as he was ripping his shirt off of his body and stuffing it into his bag. Well, at least he was happy, he supposed.</p>
<p>"There's a sticker! It says... <em>Rosebay</em><em>!</em>  That's great! I'm gonna go get some!"</p>
<p>"You should, Bokuto-san! And then we can be rose buddies!"</p>
<p>"YES!"</p>
<p>"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Atsumu muttered, and the pair turned on him, ready to defend their next bonding activity.</p>
<p>Sakusa left.</p>
<p>It wasn't raining, but it sure looked like it could start at any moment. That wasn't weird- it was spring. As he made his way down the pavement (he'd found a relatively clean and deserted shortcut) to his apartment, his mind returned to Hinata. Yeah, there was something going on with that kid. He couldn't let today's training session happen again. Such stupid things shouldn't keep him so occupied. </p>
<p>There was definitely something he was avoiding. What options hadn't he explored yet?</p>
<p>He stopped walking and stared at the sky, flicking through every possible outcome. He'd used this critical mind of his so many times to find out how to disable his next biggest threat. It seemed ironic that his next biggest threat was his own brain. <em>Hinata, Hinata... </em></p>
<p>A light bulb finally flickered in his head. Ah. He was probably in love with him.</p>
<p>━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━</p>
<p>Today, the Black Jackals had their regularly scheduled rest day. </p>
<p>Sakusa wasn't sure what his teammates would be doing. Bokuto and Atsumu would surely be sleeping in, as they did every morning that they could. Hinata would be... what? Practising, probably. He didn't really have a strong handle on the concept "rest". As for the others, well... maybe they were sleeping off a hangover from the previous night. He wouldn't put it past them.</p>
<p><em>Rosebay.</em> </p>
<p>The shop name was still stuck in his head. Part of him wanted to go see it, even though he didn't really have a reason to go. Most of him hated the idea, especially if he ran into Bokuto while he was investigating it. And the pollen- if it got into his sinuses, he'd have watery eyes and an itchy nose, something he wasn't particularly excited by. Unfortunately, he wasn't interested in staying inside today, and walking around on the streets aimlessly would open him up to new diseases. Maybe if he went he could at least get an idea on who had given Hinata those flowers.</p>
<p>He had to find out where the hell the store was, first of all. It was surprisingly close to his apartment, which was located on the opposite side of town from Hinata's. He shared one with Bokuto and Atsumu <em>for the fun of it</em>. No matter how deep he'd fallen for him, there was no way Sakusa was EVER going over there. They probably kept the whole building up until two in the morning. </p>
<p>It hadn't been a long walk, but it definitely felt like it. Sakusa cursed his mind for being indecisive about today. Going to the shop where Hinata's up and coming lover had bought those damn roses was up on his Definitely Don't Do List, but what else was there? He'd gritted his teeth and kicked the pavement, scowling at something that wasn't there. Passerby had probably avoided him like the plague.</p>
<p>But then he was outside the building.</p>
<p>It was on the corner, and the door was wide open. The sign in the window was a simple flip sign, reading <em>Open</em> in faded letters. Maybe that was why they needed to leave the door open, but it just seemed easier to buy a new sign. There were some potted flowers outside, too. Sakusa could already feel the pollen seeping up his nose and screwed up his face.</p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>He blinked. </p>
<p>A woman- no, a girl, but close to that kind of age- stood in front of him, a smile on her face. She looked eerily familiar- and maybe that was what lead him inside. If anyone that knew him saw him now, they'd burst out laughing or be kept in some sort of stunned silence. Her nametag read <em>Natsu</em>, and she had orange hair tied up in a bun. He couldn't do anything but stare. She reminded him of Shouyou.</p>
<p>"I know, my hair's brighter than most of the flowers in this shop," she laughed. "The only thing that beats me is the roses. Our bestseller, by the way. Are you here to get a bouquet for something? Wedding arrangements? Funeral? Looking for a way to declare your love?" She was chatty like him, too. But the moment she mentioned <em>love</em>, his heart seemed to clench in his chest, and he remembered why he was here.</p>
<p>"Did someone buy a big bouquet of roses here recently?" He asked. "Much bigger than you'd expect for a bouquet. Either yesterday or the day before."</p>
<p>Natsu stared at him, and Sakusa felt a chill run up his spine. Those intense brown eyes were familiar too. But then she turned and was looking at the records book, and the moment was gone. It felt weird, being in a store like this and with a feminine copy of one of his teammates. Maybe this was a fever dream. It had to be, because there was no way a girl like <em>this</em> exis-</p>
<p>"NATSUUUUU!"</p>
<p>In perfect synchronisation, they both jerked their heads towards the open door.</p>
<p>He liked to pride himself on his memory and his quick thinking skills. His brain was a well-oiled machine, trained to take in a lot of information at once and to hold it there until it was no longer necessary. But every time he recalled this moment, it was just a quick blur of colours and sounds. The only thing that stood out, without fail, was when Hinata's hand brushed his.</p>
<p>It was well known that he didn't like to be touched. Unwarranted touching carried germs that he couldn't police, thus making it just another step towards infection and a possible death. Hinata was an uncontrollable whirlwind of energy who tended to suffer from tunnel vision sometimes, so he couldn't be blamed for throwing his arms wide and hitting the stranger in the corner.</p>
<p>Almost every accidental touch had felt the same. They'd made him recoil and hate his body, especially the spot they'd touched. He couldn't carry disinfectant or soap on him all the time, so he was left feeling grossed out and sick to the stomach. He'd decided that for him, touches could only be good if he initiated them, if he consented to it. He hadn't consented to this one. </p>
<p>He hadn't consented to this one. But it felt different. There was a different sensation on his skin, and he could feel his face heating up. Hinata's hand had been soft. Sakusa realised as he turned away from him, doing his best to hide the blush that was likely spreading across his face very quickly, that he wanted Hinata to touch him more. </p>
<p>On the way over to this store, he'd been trying to decide if he <em>did</em> actually love him. He didn't feel any different, just a little bubble of happiness that he created every time he smiled so brightly at him, despite all the attempts he'd made to keep him away. Everyone else had made it out to be a big thing- but coming up to the store, he was feeling severely disappointed with the "big thing". Now though, Sakusa had to deal with his junior bowing deeply in front of him in apology while his whole body tingled.</p>
<p>"Ah! Sakusa-san! I'm sorry, I know you don't like being touched! I promise I washed my hands before I left, because Bokuto-san made these-" he held up a paper bag, a worrisome smell coming out of it. "And I was going to give some to Natsu- oh, this is Natsu! She's my sister, and-!"</p>
<p>"Hinata. Stop." He exhaled, trying to catch his reflection in the window before turning around. "It's... fine." It was more than fine. He opened his mouth to say something else, but the paper bag was just dumped on the counter and Hinata had sprinted out of the store, yelling a quick goodbye behind him. The disappointment he felt shouldn't have been there, especially since they'd be seeing each other again tomorrow.</p>
<p>"So." </p>
<p>Natsu's voice broke him out of his Hinata-induced trance.</p>
<p>"I guess you like my brother, huh?"</p>
<p>━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━</p>
<p>Sakusa was on the court again.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess it's a relief, knowing that. Whenever he comes to visit us, he drags himself through the house and mopes on the couch.</em>
</p>
<p>He wasn't used to being here this early. The sunlight had barely made its way through the windows.</p>
<p>
  <em>He bought the bouquet for himself- I guess that sounds weird, saying it out loud now. It's just that flowers aren't really that high on people's To Do lists, and he doesn't want me to lose my job here. So he tries to keep the business afloat when he can. </em>
</p>
<p>The obvious thing to do here was to at least set up, but after he'd done that and the warm up exercises afterwards, what would he do then? What did Hinata do when he came here so early?</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess you got the wrong idea with the bouquet, huh?</em>
</p>
<p>"Natsu" wasn't a fever dream like he'd originally thought. Instead, she was almost a direct copy of her big brother. After he'd abruptly left and she'd set aside the bag, he found himself in the middle of a one-sided conversation. In hindsight, he wasn't sure why he had been so surprised by what she knew about Hinata. He was, of course, her big brother.</p>
<p>
  <em>You know what? You should return the favour. </em>
</p>
<p>"Uh, Sakusa-san?"</p>
<p>Natsu had given him a bouquet of his own, one that he now pulled uneasily from his bag. According to her, it was on the house. Nothing too elaborate: just a few roses cut perfectly and tied together with a white ribbon. He'd been advised to put it in the fridge as soon as he got home so that they stayed fresh. He looked down at them to avoid meeting Hinata's eyes, and decided that he was glad he'd listened to her.</p>
<p>"So, I guess Natsu ratted me out?" </p>
<p>The volume of his voice made Sakusa jerk up and take a step back. He was close. A lot closer than he was supposed to be. His skin prickled as his mind drifted back to the simple brush of their hands, and he was suddenly struck with the urge to touch him again. To be touched again. Hinata's big eyes watched him carefully, clearly trying to evaluate how to act in this situation, while he looked back down at the roses.</p>
<p>He silently handed over the bouquet, trying to get his thoughts in order...</p>
<p>...only to be rudely jerked out of them as Hinata kisses his cheek gently with his hand on the bouquet.</p>
<p>There's silence between them and Hinata's trying to apologise, words spewing out of his mouth at the speed of light, but Sakusa can only stare at him. His skin is tingling again. His face is warm, and although his body's strong, it feels weak. They're the only ones on the court, he remembers, as the room slowly begins to warm up.</p>
<p>"Hinata."</p>
<p>Hinata shuts up, his eyes wide.</p>
<p>"Do that again."</p>
<p>━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━</p>
<p>Sakusa wondered if they could tell that the atmosphere had changed.</p>
<p>After that first kiss, Hinata had been gentle with him, checking if he was comfortable every step of the way. It was normal for him to be able to touch people so easily, and <em>surely</em> he had wanted more, but he had waited. Sakusa loved him for it. He loved him for being so smart (but in that dumb kind of way), and for being so bright and bubbly, and for caring so much about him.</p>
<p>They didn't properly get into setting up the court until there was a loud crash in the changing rooms, where someone (Atsumu) had tripped over his own feet and fallen loudly on the ground, someone else (Bokuto) laughing loudly. </p>
<p>For the first time in his volleyball career, he wished he was a setter. Anything to be closer to Hinata, whose jumps were closer to a bird soaring through the sky. He hadn't understood why Bokuto and Atsumu were so attached to him when he'd first joined, but now... Atsumu's next toss was high- maybe a bit higher than usual; he winced as it left his hands. Other spikers blanched at the ball, but that didn't matter because Hinata was already jumping. He met the ball and slammed it onto the court- it quickly rebounding against the opposite wall and falling back onto their side.</p>
<p>Sakusa gave a faint smile.</p>
<p>"Kiyoomi!"</p>
<p>Hinata bounced over to him, his face as bright as the sun. He decided that he liked the way his new boyfriend said his given name. </p>
<p>"Did you see me-?!"</p>
<p>He could feel the entire team staring at them- or more specifically, <em>him</em>- as he gently pressed his lips to Hinata's forehead. He probably wasn't ready for anything beyond forehead kisses and hand-holding yet, but even these small things managed to fill him with such unimaginable joy. </p>
<p>"Yeah, Shouyou. I saw."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>